


【博君一笑】衔尾蛇 8 （无间双龙式警匪设定）

by Aberry



Category: Aberry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberry/pseuds/Aberry





	【博君一笑】衔尾蛇 8 （无间双龙式警匪设定）

各为黑白两道，互帮互助，追查过去

ooc

因为很想看他俩演无间双龙

整文模板差不多是按无间双龙的设定来的

8

肖战现在脑子一片混乱，几乎快不记得自己是怎么到家的。

他只记得自己上了一辆出租车，被司机吻得心里七荤八素的。下车的时候，连后备箱的行李都还没来得及拿，就被手着白手套，头戴专车司机帽的王一博直接从车上抱了回去。

此刻的肖战退到头死死顶住身后的墙壁，被王一博吻得充血，又毫无退路，只能抬手软弱无力地向王一博捶打过去。

“怎么？肖警官想对我用刑？”

王一博察觉到胸口那阵小猫踩奶似的动静，略微松开了他，趁着肖战喘气的空隙，王一博抬眼突然反应过来。这人被他直接抱回来按在墙上就开亲，衣服都还没来得及换。

“王一博你！你做个人好不好！善良一点！！说不定哪天我真把你抓了！”

肖战脸涨得通红，听完对方戏谑的话，脸上又蒙上一层粉雾，脸红的快比得上自己充血的双唇了。

“是吗？那你现在倒是抓啊。”

王一博突然嘴角半边向上一扬，手伸到肖战身后制服上别着的手铐，突然单手把身前人的两只手往墙上一按，另外一只手迅速摸出手铐把墙上的两只手铐了进去。

“臭弟弟你干嘛！！你给我解开！”

肖战浑身滚烫，在被手铐的金属感接触到皮肤的时候，手腕间霎时一阵冷意袭来，刺激着他的神经，瞬间就让人清醒了一大半。

王一博就着手铐中间的链条，往前拖拽，肖战一个踉跄的倾了出去，直接跪摔在了床上。

“肖警官，你刚刚……叫我什么？嗯？”王一博半眯着眼，居高临下地注视着床上狼狈不堪的人。

“啊哈哈哈……害～你听错了…听错了～博哥！博哥哥！一博哥哥～你给我解开嘛啊～好不好呀～”

肖战可能不知道他上一秒凶叽叽，下一秒就撒娇放嗲的川剧变脸，惹得王一博腹下燃起一团烈火。

“好，给你解。”

王一博说解字的时候，几乎是咬着牙说得，还没等肖战反应过来这语气的问题，就直接把跪着人腰间的皮带解开了。

“诶诶诶！！我不是要你解这个啊！！！”

肖战跪趴在床上，奈何手被铐着，又被王一博单手压着链子，只得扭动着身子抗议。可他哪里知道，他以为的自己扭身子是在抗议，在王一博看来，他扭得是在求肏……

王一博看着肖战晃动的屁股，不自觉的咽了咽口水，突然抬手一巴掌抽打在了身下人的臀瓣上，引得对方扭得弧度更大了。肖战扭其实是想躲巴掌，可他也不想想，就他那个腰，扭起来得多诱人……

“呵，我看肖警官想解的是这个吧。”

王一博说完直接压上床去，三下五除二地扯开了身下人的裤子，伸手握住了对方半硬的滚烫。

“啊…哈……一博，别……嗯嗯…啊…”

肖战感受到了对方手上的温热覆盖上了自己的敏感处，来回有节奏的撸动着。时不时对方的食指，会伸到褶皱的最前端，混着湿润，在夹缝间来回打圈，轻轻的搓弄着。每每被碰到湿润端的入口处，肖战的身体都止不住地抖。嘴里的含糊声，渐渐变得越来越大，甚至反抗着想要起身向王一博的身上贴去。

这次王一博没有再按住链条，任由肖战跪着起身往他身上贴。眼看着向自己贴来的肖战又自己抬起了被铐住的双手，慢慢抚上了王一博的半边脸，乖巧扭过头来，努力地半睁开含着些许泪花的双眼欲求地看向王一博，伸出舌头要亲亲。

这副模样的肖战，王一博最清楚不过了。

每次动情了就要亲亲，王一博要是不给他亲，肖战就会主动凑过去含住他的手指，然后开始贪婪的吮吸。

王一博低了低头，含住了肖战耷拉在外面的舌头。唇齿之间清楚地感受到了肖战的力道，肖战的贪婪。

他知道，这人八成是要去了。

于是就在肖战忘乎所以地搅动着舌尖时，王一博手上突然加大了力道，加快了速度。渐渐的，王一博口中那股劲儿仿佛失去了行动能力，换来的是他嘴边传来地一声接一声的喘息。肖战呻吟着，胡乱地喊着王一博的名字，说着我爱你，持续了大概八秒左右，一股暖流附着在了王一博的手上，粘稠而又滚烫……

肖战没了力气，手从王一博的脸庞滑落，整个人无力地瘫倒在床，口里哈着气，身体不受控地轻微痉挛着。

王一博微眯着眼，视线落在床上蜷缩着颤抖身子的男人，抿笑着抬起手，将附着着粘稠与滚烫的那只放在嘴边，伸出舌头一点一点地舔舐着。

肖战痉挛的身子，稍微平复了一些，脑子才刚恢复了些许微弱的意识，突然被身后另外一处敏感点传来的一阵清凉，再一次刺激着神经。

王一博在肖战大脑待机那阵，熟练得从床头拧开了润滑，涂在方才舔舐过得手上。直到床上人身体痉挛逐渐变得微弱，才心满意足的一把揽过对方的腰，把人直接拖到了胯骨之间，抬手抚上因痉挛导致的时而缩紧又时而张口的敏感地带。

一根手指先没入，带着丝丝凉意的润滑油随着手指的插入，刺激着滚烫的肉壁。刚缓过劲的肖战，顿时又陷了进去，只得张着嘴喘气。

王一博在一片滚烫中，碰到了略微凸起的那一点，身下喘着气的人突然不受控制的叫出了声。王一博心满意足，随后又放入了一根手指，在肉穴中有来有回地按压着那一点，对着那块欲望之地逐渐进攻起来。

肖战被弄得再一次丧失了理智，刚软下去的地方又涨了起来，甚至连自己嘴里在喃尼些什么都不自知。

“想…想要……唔…一博……给我好不好……嗯…哈……”

“想要什么？”

王一博上扬着嘴角，里面的两根手指力道更大得按压着身下那人的敏感点。

“啊…啊啊……嗯……想…想要老公……进…来……”肖战被力道加重地侵占，咬着下嘴唇一边呻吟，一边无思考地回答。

“过来，用嘴帮我解开。”  
王一博抽出已经被打湿的手指，拍拍肖战屁股上粉白的肌肤，让人调转方向。

肖战乖巧顺从地挪动着膝盖，听话得用嘴贴上面前被布料盖住的山峰，用牙咬开了拉链，扭着头用嘴扯着裤子边缘的布料，将包裹着山峰的束缚心满意足地拽了下来。

“自己说，想要我做什么？”  
那物脱离了阻挡，抬头挺立着。王一博看着灵动着水光的一双眼睛，眼巴巴的注视着自己。那人刚刚转身过来不过才半分钟不到，跪趴着的床单上又留下了一摊水印。已经这么湿了？王一博呼吸也越发乱得厉害，海绵体已经硬到了极致，胀得难受。

“一博……肏我…我想要你……肏我…啊啊…啊啊啊……嗯额……”  
话还含在喉咙里没出来完，王一博就直接拽着跪在床上的人的脚踝，往后一拖，直接将人拉到床边抵在了滚烫的性器上。单手掐着身下人的腰窝，用力顶了进来。

因为方才前戏的扩张，肉壁的湿润混着起初滑入的润滑，王一博毫不费劲，就直接顶到了最深处。肖战被并不吃痛，只觉得终于被填满。房间里弥漫着情爱的味道，回响着撞击肉壁的声音，混着身下人臀部肌肤被抽插着晃动的响声。王一博每一次都顶在肖战的最深处，丝毫没有想过减轻力道，肖战张着嘴肆意得叫着，几乎是没有闭上嘴的机会，唾液随着抽插得晃动流到肖战的耳垂下、锁骨间，到处都是透明的水痕，混在充斥着潮红肌肤上积满的汗雾里。肖战被紧铐的双手死死地抠着身下的被子，掌心也是汗，胯骨间也是汗，手中死抠住的被子被他抓得又皱又湿，而胯骨间滴落的汗水也混进了些许乳白的粘稠。

“好…好舒服……啊哈…嗯额嗯啊……我…我好……想你啊……哈啊…”  
肖战动情得叫着，抽插声断断续续得阻碍着他的话语。对王一博来说，其实再欲，再魅的淫叫声里，也抵不过他欲望声中的一句我想你。

王一博忍不住把人翻过来，拎过对方手铐间的链子，扣到自己的后颈上。肖战细长的双臂吊挂在王一博厚实的臂膀上，还不等王一博去环住他的腿，就自觉的扣上了对方的腰间，紧紧的用腿夹住前人。王一博厚重得呼吸打在肖战淌满汗水的脸上，下身就着对方夹紧的双腿往里挺入。肖战再次回到了方才张着嘴呻吟的状态。因为双腿的夹紧的缘故，王一博的分身在里面被肖战那张嘴吸得死死得，甚至比刚才还要更紧了。才刚抽插了不到五分钟，肖战张着的嘴已经不受控制的耷拉出舌头，透明液体顺着舌尖滴在了王一博的胸膛上。王一博耸动着身体，抬头看到对方这幅风景，不自觉的咽了口唾沫，猛的贴上去含住了那人柔软的舌，在他口中侵略着，搅动着，吮吸着，两人互相上下都陶醉其中……

不多时，身下人突然开始一阵急切的抖动，这种情况王一博再熟悉不过，反常得是，王一博出乎肖战意料的没有继续加快频率，却是慢了下来，抬手抚上了身下人顶端充血的沟壑处，死死得锁着，舌头也不再吮吸，转为轻柔的挑逗。

肖战摆动着头，从唇齿间挣脱开来，眨着眼皮。星星点点得泪珠从那人浓密得睫毛上抖动下来，划过了蒙上一层粉红的脸颊。

“别停好不好……求你了…求求你……给我……我想去……好不好……”

那人就着微微抖动的身子，软软地哀求道，嗓子因为叫了太长时间，已有些沙哑。可在王一博听来，比起他往常的少年声线更为磨人。

一吻轻落在肖战下唇的黑痣上，王一博用下齿摩擦着，松了扣住滚烫的手，转而伸出两指探进了对方张开的嘴。在心满意足听到了对方的哀求后，毫不吝啬地又动起了腰，狠狠得向最深处顶去。肖战抖得越来越厉害，含着入侵口腔的双指用力得吮吸，支支吾吾的边叫边喘，完全听不清吐出得是什么字。

王一博卖力得动着，想给对方想要的全部。

身下人也忘情得配合着他抽插的节奏，扭着腰迎合。

在冲破极限的那一刻，嘴里的手指被缠绕的舌头松开来，口水顺着指尖滴在自己的脸上，嘴里沙哑的嗓音大声地叫喊着他的名字。

他说，王一博…我爱你我爱你我爱你……

又去了。

肖战已经忘了自己是怎么失去意识的。

早上醒来只觉得自己浑身跟散架了一样，被换了身干净的衣服躺着床上，而腰间压着一只肌肉线条完美的手臂，被人从身后抱着。均匀得呼吸打他耳后，肖战动了动身子想转过去看看熟睡的人，却不想他刚一动，搂着自己那人便迷迷糊糊地醒了。腰间的手臂往里又紧了紧，一吻落在了自己的耳垂上。

“战哥，再睡会儿。”  
王一博本来嗓音就沉，伴随着刚刚睡醒的迷糊，听起来又低又奶。肖战听了只觉得让他又喜欢又恼。

现在知道叫我哥了，昨天晚上你行为上有半分把我当哥哥？？？？


End file.
